


awkward firsts

by passionfruitbowls



Series: lovesquare ficlets [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff without Plot, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, feat. Adrien being a blushy mess, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionfruitbowls/pseuds/passionfruitbowls
Summary: “Why are you looking at me like that?”“Like what?”“Like you want to tell me something.”Or, Adrien suffers from first date nerves
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: lovesquare ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046569
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	awkward firsts

**Author's Note:**

> I just... REALLY love ladrien, ok?
> 
> (apologies if there’s any typos, it’s 3am so I’m probably not in the best headspace for proofreading lol)

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

Adrien lifted his head from where it had previously been resting on her shoulder, and sat upright so that their faces were level. 

“Like what?”

Ladybug smiled at him and, reaching forward, began gently caressing his cheek with the pad of her thumb. 

“Like you want to tell me something.”

A feeling of dread briefly overcame him as he wondered where on earth she had gotten that impression from, but when he saw the look on her face he realised that she clearly didn’t think it was a bad thing, whatever it was she thought he had to say.

“I- erm…” 

His brain short circuited as he tried to come up with an answer -  _ had  _ he been planning on telling her something?

The first thing that came to mind was:  _ Yes, I was going to tell you how amazing you are and how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you! _

He immediately disregarded that thought - it was way too upfront, too bold. He didn’t want to come off as being the clingy type. Plus, it wasn’t like this was just some random girl he was talking to - this was his Lady!

By now his face was flushed a bright shade of red, practically the same colour as his partner’s - his _girlfriend’s_ \- suit, and it hadn’t gone unnoticed by her. She furrowed her brow in confusion and tilted her head slightly.

“Are you okay?” She asked.

_ Say something, you idiot! _

“You’re very beautiful.” Adrien blurted out suddenly, watching Ladybug as her eyes widened in surprise and her jaw went slack. It felt as though someone had lit a match and set him on fire, and he quickly buried his face in his hands.

“I’m sorry,” He groaned. “I-I just got overwhelmed and I wasn’t thinking and it’s my first time doing something like this-”

“Adrien.” 

His rambling was cut short by the sound of her voice, firm but gentle, and he felt her take his hands in her own and give them a reassuring squeeze. Eventually, he opened his eyes and looked at her.

She had the same warm smile on her face from before, and all of his previous worries were forgotten as he took in the sight of her, from her bright blue eyes which were so full of  _ love  _ that they made him weak at the knees, to her cherry-red lips (which, he had to admit, looked very kissable) to the small freckles scattered across the bridge of her nose, just below the edge of her mask. 

“I’m nervous too, trust me on that,” She said quietly, looking up at him through her long lashes. “But it’s okay. We can just take things slowly.”

Adrien nodded eagerly, a small grin forming on his face. He squeezed her hands in return. 

“Thank you, I’d really like that.” 

He shuffled farther along the couch so that they were next to one another, and pulled his blanket over the pair of them before wrapping his arm around her. She let out a small sigh of content and huddled into his side, resting her head on his shoulder just as he had done earlier. For a long while they stayed like that, happily nestled in each other’s arms, until Ladybug raised her head to look at him again.

“There was something else you wanted to say, wasn’t there?”

Judging by the look of both hopefulness and sincerity on her face, Adrien could tell that she wanted this just as much as he did. He didn’t say anything, there was no need to, he just gave her a small nod of confirmation. She understood.    


Cupping her face in his hands, he leaned down and closed the gap between them.


End file.
